La esposa del Hokage
by DuniXe
Summary: Sakura esta sola, lo perdió todo en la guerra, el es un ex-desertor que quiere convertirse en Hokage pero Naruto las tiene todas para convertirse el en sexto pero, Sasuke hará méritos y derrocará al antiguo sistema que hizo desaparecer a su familia, inclusive si tiene que igualarse a las condiciones de Naruto y formar una familia, aunque sea con esa molestia-SxS NxH
1. Comienzos

Hello ppl!  
>Como están, bueno aquí presento una historia que se me ocurrió después de leer el manga de Naruto, si, voy según yo y por fin al corriente, me avente mas de 100 capítulos del manga para poder inspirarme y heme aquí escribiéndoles.<p>

Eso quiere decir que este fanfic se sitúa después de la guerra. Si, si ya con Sasu queriendo ser Hokage y Orochimaru de vuelta =W=  
>Sin mas ni mas les dejo el capitulo introductorio, espero lo disfruten!<p>

Gracias por la paciencia.

Disclamer – Los personajes de Naruto son de su Respectivo creador Kishimoto.

La historia es mía =W=  
>Ranking M por futuro contenido adulto =W=<p>

Mi pareja mil wow-

SasuxSaku

* * *

><p><strong>La esposa del Hokage<strong>

Capítulo uno 1

Comienzos

La guerra había terminado por fin, Madara fue asesinado y sellado para siempre, ni siquiera el Edo Tensei podría volver a llamarlo de entre los muertos, las naciones por fin se habían unido con un propósito y ahora una cierta sensación paz reinaba.

El resultado de este "sueño del mundo perfecto" que Madara Uchiha había tanto esperado completar, fue desgarrador, miles de muertos, miles de héroes caídos, viudas y niños huérfanos, Naruto lamentaba todas y cada una de esas perdidas, lloraba amargamente cada noche pensando que si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte, en el momento en el que mas lo necesitaban al menos pudiese haber salvado a mas ninjas mas madres, mas padres que ahora, habían dejado a centenares de niños huérfanos. Hinata había decidido acompañarlo cada noche, reconfortarlo cuando las pesadillas del pelidorado se hacían presentes, abrazarlo cuando este empezara a gritar, y besar su frente cuando los sollozos comenzaban a surgir de la garganta de aquel a quien ella había admirado desde pequeña por no haberse dado por vencido.

Fue una decisión difícil de parte del clan Hyuga, el haber pedido a Neji y dejar a su única heredera partir de casa para consolar al héroe Ninja, dejarlos vivir solos, temían que el jinchuriki pudiese apoderarse de el y matar a Hinata, esta por su parte, convenció a su familia argumentando que Naruto tenia control excelso de Kurama, inclusive teniendo su clon dentro, ella seria ese catalizador, esa medicina que el pelidorado necesitara para sobrevivir de ahora en adelante.

Sakura había pasado por lo mismo, mientras ella luchaba junto a su maestra y amigos, sus padres habían perecido al haberse hallado en el momento y lugar equivocados, un ataque certero del Juubi aquel lugar lejano, la noticia le pego de lleno al estar registrando las bajas ninjas, reconoció los cuerpos, se llevo en su mente las imágenes del como sus padres habían sido asesinados, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado, Tsunade le ofreció un descanso hasta que ella pudiese reincorporarse pero la pelirosa se negó afirmando que si no hacia nada durante ese tiempo, se volvería loca, así que siguió su trabajo como ninja medico y reconocimiento de cadáveres. Un trabajo demasiado duro después de la perdida de sus padres.

La Hokage junto a los Kages de las otras aldeas se reunían cada 3 días para realizar ciertos reconocimientos, trazar nuevas fronteras y nuevos censos de población, bajas y clanes que se volverían a unir dentro de la nueva sociedad ninja. Habían platicado de la situación de Sasuke Uchiha, su intervención y las circunstancias por las que había sido declarado traidor y enemigo habían desaparecido dándole la oportunidad de volver a la aldea que desease y ser tratado como héroe junto a Naruto aunque sabían de antemano que el ojiazul se quedaría en Konoha por su declaración de convertirse en hokage.

Sasuke por otro lado, se había refugiado en las ruinas de lo que antes había sido su hogar, las ruinas del clan Uchiha, junto a Orochimaru, Suiguetsu, Jugo y Karin, esta última se había encargado de poner algo de "calor de hogar" a donde este "equipo" se refugiaba. Algunos aldeanos poco se atrevían a dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke aun no podían reconocerlo como héroe, iba a ser un trabajo difícil ya que, con su nueva auto proclamación como próximo Hokage no había sido muy bien recibido, sin embargo Sasuke reconocía que debía ganarse el respeto y apoyo de la aldea, así que diario regresaba al campo de batalla a inspeccionar si algún chakra débil daba señales de que algún ninja siguiese con vida, hubo 10 ninjas los cuales rescato de entre los escombros y llevo al campamento del hospital de la hoja, y aquellos ninjas y sus familias agradecieron y dieron su apoyo al ex –renegado, cuando no había suerte con los chakras débiles, no podía hacer nada mas que ayudar a recoger cadáveres de ninjas caídos, allí se dio cuenta que habían 2 cuerpos los cuales reconoció casi al instante, un hombre con el cabello terminado en 5 puntas y a una mujer de cabellos castaño dorados con el fleco de su frente en forma de punta manchado de sangre, los padres de Sakura Haruno.

Sabia que la chica se caería a pedazos cuando supiera la noticia, decidió que Tsunade le diera toda la información y pidió que no fuese mencionado o relacionado de alguna manera, Tsunade accedió y fue ella quien le dio la noticia a la pelirosa.

Sasuke no quería ver de nuevo aquellas lagrimas, no quería ver su rostro de dolor, sus palabras sollozantes, simplemente no quería revivir viejos recuerdos como cuando se fue de la aldea, el no era de los que podían dar un consuelo, no era cálido, no tenia sentimientos de ninguna clase de amor, y si veía como aquella "molestia" lloraba frente a el, el no quería ser motivo de un nuevo mal sabor de boca al no hacer ni decir nada, no lo necesitaba, al contrario, necesitaba simpatizantes hombres, mujeres, niños, con sus mismos ideales de cambiar el maldito sistema que hizo que su clan desapareciera.

Sorpresa se llevo el Uchiha cuando entro de nueva cuenta al campamento del hospital 10 días después de que encontrase los cuerpos de los Haruno.

Allí estaba ella, juntando chakra de color verde en sus manos curando las heridas de un niño que lloraba desconsoladamente al no encontrar a su madre.

Sasuke hubiese jurado que aquella pelirosa estaría llorando en la tumba de sus padres, encerrada en la alcoba con las cortinas bajas con su cabello enmarañado y su ropa sucia lamentando la perdida de sus progenitores pero no, oculto su sorpresa y se dirigió al chico que ella estaba atendiendo preguntándole por el nombre de su madre.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al verlo, al escucharlo, pero siguió con su deber mientras el peliazul distraía al niño y la dejaba hacer su trabajo. Sasuke le informo a otro ninja medico el nombre de la madre y donde se encontraba, el había rescatado a esa mujer de entre algunos escombros por demás pesados y ahora ella se encontraba del lado de los simpatizantes del Uchiha.

Sakura vio como se alejo sin siquiera saludarle o dirigirle algún tipo de mirada, no le importo mucho, el dolor de sus padres por ahora, era suficiente como para que la indiferencia del Uchiha le doliera un poco.

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde que la guerra hubiese terminado. Los cadáveres se trasladaron a sus respectivas aldeas, los cuerpos fueron enterrados y poco a poco se comenzó la reconstrucción de los edificios en Konoha, los Kages de las aldeas regresaron con ideales de unión y fraternización con las demás aldeas.

La Hokage había convocado una reunión con los antiguos equipos de Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai, asigno nuevos hogares y nuevos rangos, Ino había quedado como la líder del clan Yamanaka al igual que Shikamaru con el clan Nara, incluso Hinata con el clan Hyuga, por haber desempeñado un papel excepcional durante la guerra, felicito a Kurenai por su hijo, el cual había nacido un mes después de la guerra.

Naruto pidió la palabra en esos momentos, deseaba anunciar algo sumamente ansioso, moviendo sus dedos pulgares en pequeños movimientos circulares uno encima del otro…

-Oeee Obachan! Has terminado ya?- Naruto impaciente reclamo a la Hokage-

-Si Naruto, ya he terminado… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ansioso?

-Quiero hacer un anuncio y ya que todos están aquí…

-¿De que se trata Naruto? Dilo ya…

El Peli dorado se acerco a la líder del clan Hyuga y tomo su mano.

-Como saben, últimamente, no, no últimamente, siempre… -volteo a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa- Hinata ha estado conmigo apoyándome incluso, incluso en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi ella ha estado allí… yo, yo quiero decirle que ahora me toca estar a mi a su lado, junto a ella… para siempre….

Todos en la oficina se quedaron petrificados, Tenten, Ino, Sakura y las demás féminas se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

El pelidorado se arrodillo frente a una Hinata color tomate y coloco su mano frente a su rostro

-Hinata Hyuga, me harías el ninja mas feliz si aceptases ser mis fideos en el ramen de mi vida….

De nueva cuenta todos se petrificaron…

-Naruto! - la pelirosa dándole un zape por detrás a Naruto lucia un perfecto enfado por aquella analogía- Como te atreves a decirle eso a Hinata!? No podrías ser algo mas romántico!?

-Así es Naruto! Es una propuesta de Ma tri mo nio! No un restaurante para llamarla "fideos"! – Ino apoyaba a Sakura mientras le jalaba los cachetes dejándoselos rojos contrastando el cabello del pelidorado-

Los chicos simplemente se tragaron sus risas mientras la escena perdía todo su toque romántico, los profesores sonrieron junto a la Hokage alegres de que gracias a Hinata, el buen humor y ganas de seguir adelante habían vuelto a ese Naruto, el nuevo héroe de Konoha y posiblemente reconocido en todo el mundo Ninja.

Sasuke no cambio de semblante, solo un "hump" un "tsk" mientras escuchaba y veía desde el lugar mas alejado de la oficina.

- Naruto-Kun…. Yo…. –Hinata miraba a Naruto siendo "torturado" por Ino y Sakura- yo acepto Naruto kun! Seré esos fideos… - el rostro de la ojiblanca parecía un semáforo en rojo mientras lo decía-

Todo volvió a un silencio total por unos segundos y Naruto brinco de alegría mientras se soltaba fácilmente del agarre de sus amigas.

-De veras!? Oh Hinata! –Naruto la abrazo fuertemente y enseguida planto un beso sobre los labios de la ojiblanca

Todos volvieron a enmudecer, el chico mas extrovertido, relajiento y escandaloso iba a casarse con la chica mas tímida de toda la aldea de la hoja, eso era para fotografiarse

La hokage ofreció gustosa festejar la boda de su propia bolsa, seria el primer festejo ninja de la aldea restaurada y seria de gran impacto para los aldeanos tener algo, un comienzo con el cual comenzar a olvidar la guerra y un nuevo comienzo, una nueva luz de esperanza surgiendo del héroe del mundo shinobi, mas que un ejemplo a seguir adelante.

-Hump, no puedo creer que en verdad vayan a hacer esto- Varios voltearon a ver al chico peliazul que se encontraba recargado en la pared frente al escritorio de la hokage-

- ¿Acaso te opondrías Sasuke? – Shikamaru respondió sin siquiera mirarlo-

-No me opondré, en realidad no me importa, sin embargo, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo como si fuese un gran logro para toda la aldea, hay cosas mas importantes, aun hay huérfanos en las calles mendigando una hogaza de pan…

-Eso lo se Sasuke… - Naruto le respondió con la mirada gacha- yo, yo aun estoy ayudando a reconstruir los nuevos hogares, Iruka sensei y kakashi sensei nos ayudan tambien, y cuando sea hokage hablare con las otras aldeas….

-Cuando seas Hokage Naruto? … no te olvidas de algo?...

-De que temme?

-Yo… seré el hokage y cuando lo haga, este sistema débil cambiara y será el mas fuerte, no habrá ninguna debilidad ni dentro… ni fuera de el que logre quebrarlo…

-Sasuke, para que en verdad llegues a ser hokage, y esto va para ti también Naruto…- Tsunade interrumpió- se necesitan mas que palabras, que quede claro que yo aun estoy aquí como Hokage, yo decidiré quien será el siguiente en sucesión.

-En ese caso una de dos… -Sasuke se irguió y miro a Tsunade-

-Me matarás Sasuke? – Respondió la hokage sin levantarse de su silla, los demás ninjas a excepción de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Kakashi se pusieron en guardia-

-No… - cerro los ojos y sonrió- yo no tengo intenciones de tomar el liderazgo por la fuerza que eso también "quede claro" , demostrare que con mi nuevo sistema esta aldea puede perfeccionarse, y esa razón me la darán ustedes, yo solo debo seguir adelante, como se que ustedes dirian.

-Vah… que bueno que lo dices entonces, seria muy problemático y molesto volver a perseguirte como antes… -Shikamaru se relajo y rasco su nuca mientras volvía sus ojos a la hokage-

-Hump, si no hay nada mas importante que decir, creo q tengo trabajo que hacer… -diciendo esto Sasuke salió de la oficina dejando a los demás ninjas en silencio-

-Bien… no pongan esas caras.. hay una boda que planear Shizune! –grito la Hokage

-Si Tsunade Sama! o -respondió Shizune

Los ninjas se fueron yendo dejando a Sakura y a la Hokage solas.

-Sakura, mírame…

-Tsunade sama… -la mira un poco apenada-

-Eres mi discípula, no me engañas… tu no estas bien por mucho que quieras aparentarlo… entiendo tu dolor, entiendo que no te atiendas pero, aun hay mucho por que vivir, seguramente Naruto te querrá en primera fila en su boda, a ti y a Sasuke…

Como no queriendo, Sasuke había regresado al lugar, sin embargo la puerta estaba cerrada, escucho algunas voces, decidió irse pero la mención de su nombre lo hizo voltear a la puerta, sabia que no tenia los ojos del Byakugan pero el sharingan no le pedían nada, lo activo de tal manera que le permitiera ver quienes estaban dentro con la Hokage y por que mencionaron su nombre…

-Lo se Tsunade sama, pero si me quedo en casa sin hacer nada, sus recuerdos, sus rostros…

-Sakura, cambia de casa…

-Que?

-Si, debes, cambiar de casa, llévate los recuerdos que quieras, pero ya no es sano que vivas allí, esa casa es solitaria, demasiado grande para ti, si sigues allí…

-Entiendo Tsunade sama, estaré lista cuando lo indique, con su permiso… -LA pelirosa se dirigía a la puerta, Sasuke desactivo el sharingan y desapareció con un jutsu rápidamente-

Sakura hizo una reverencia y cerro la puerta tras de si, miro el lugar donde antes se encontraba Sasuke y se acerco allí, un extraño calor la invadió y recargo su frente en la pared

-hum… q extraña sensación… -una lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho y recorrió su mejilla-

PERFECTO!... lo que no quería ver y lo vio… una lagrima de esa mujer, Sasuke hizo un jutsu de desaparición pero aun se encontraba observando, no era su día, Sakura se irguió y seco aquella mejilla con el dorso de su mano y camino a la salida del pasillo no sin antes marearse un poco, tambaleo y se agarro de la pared mas cercana, Sasuke la observo, trato de ignorarla pero era graciosa la manera en que caminaba, hubo un momento que pensó que ella caería pero no lo hizo, "Torpe y molesta" pensó, cuando ya no la vio deshizo el jutsu, justo cuando la puerta se abrió…

-Y hasta cuando pensabas "tocar" Sasuke?

- … -sorprendido por la hokage un muy leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no le gustaba la idea que lo tacharan de "metiche" pero ahora esa etiqueta le quedaba como anillo al dedo-

- Pasa – entro la hokage- dime, que es lo que sucede? …

- Solo vengo a avisar, que Orochimaru y Jugo dejaron la aldea, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea a donde ni por que se fueron…

-Suigetsu y Karin siguen contigo?

-Si, a ellos les agrado la aldea, pero eso no me importa, son libres si quieren irse o quedarse…

-Vaya… muy bien…

-Me voy…

-Ah.. esta bien, por cierto, Sakura se cambiara de casa, eres bienvenido a ayudarle con la mudanza, necesitara de una mano amiga y Naruto no podría por arreglar los asuntos de la boda con Hinata, seguro lo escuchaste…

-Hump, no me quiera tomar el pelo… Sakura ahora tiene la fuerza como para cargar a un elefante con una mano, así que no quiera involucrarme en asuntos que no van conmigo.

-Vaya, aun con ese carácter frio… un hokage no puede ganarse a la gente siendo tan distante, lo sabes…

- … -Sasuke la miro sin decir palabras-

- Además, ella no esta nada bien… por ahora no puedo decírselo a Naruto por que arruinaría sus planes de boda, ni a Kakashi, el ahora tiene una misión, por otro lado tu también eres miembro del equipo 7…

- Eso que?

- Sakura esta enferma, pero no quiere tratarse, no creo que sea algo grave, pero para estar seguros necesito que alguien la vigile, como dices, ella ahora posee una fuerza sobrehumana por lo que no puedo dejar esta misión tan importante la lleve a cabo un ninja de menor rango, así que…

- . . . tsk… - esta bien… pero no será mi prioridad entendido? , tengo que hacer "méritos" como bien lo ha dicho…

-n_n perfecto Sasuke.. no esperaba menos de ti…

- hump… como sea… - Sasuke cerro la puerta tras de si… - Molestia… si, eso es lo que eres… - dijo desapareciendo en un puff-

…..

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Reviews? =W=<p> 


	2. Propuestas y Habitaciones

Hola gente bonita! Aquí ya ven uno actualizando jajaja

Que les parecio el capitulo 1?

Agradeciendo el primer review de Natsumi No Chiharu

Gracias! ***O* **

**La esposa del Hokage**

**Capítulo 2**

**Propuestas y Habitaciones**

Sakura salió del edificio dirigiéndose al campamento del hospital donde aun había heridos, su deber como ninja medico era seguir ayudando, además de mitigar un poco su dolor y ganas de desmoronarse, a decir verdad, ella estaba a punto de colapsar.

-¿Sakura Haruno?- Una voz a espaldas de ella la detuvo-

-Si, soy yo… - Sakura volteo y bajo su vista, la emisora de esa voz era una pequeña de no mas de 10 años pensó la pelirosa- que deseas pequeña?

-Yo… -moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente- mi… mama esta muy enferma, no tenemos dinero… no quiero que muera… -las lagrimas en los ojos de la niña comenzaron a derramarse en su pequeño rostro-

- Dime en donde esta tu mama, iré de inmediato …

- ¡Si, por aquí! – la niña comenzó a correr-

Sakura la siguió a paso veloz, aun quedaban muchos heridos, los cuales habían perdido todo y no se atrevían a pedir algún servicio medico, la Hokage había admitido a cualquier habitante para servicios médicos, pero al parecer aun no acudían todos los necesitados.

Desde una azotea un ojiazul observaba los movimientos de la pelirosa, la seguía con la mirada…

-Hump… - logro formar desde su garganta- esto no debería estar haciéndolo yo…

Y de pronto, la niña y Sakura desaparecieron de su vista…

-¡¿Que cojones…?! – Activo su sharingan, busco por los alrededores y capto el chacra débil de la ninja medico- debes estar bromeando Sakura, caer en un genjutsu tan estúpido….

Sakura corría tras la niña pero en un segundo desapareció lo cual alerto a la kunoichi…

-Pequeña? … en donde estas? …

-Así que tu eres una de las heroínas de Konoha… - se escucho una voz de entre los arboles-

-Sal de allí cobarde! Donde esta la niña!

-Es enserio?, no te diste cuenta que ese era un genjutsu? … y de muy baja calidad por cierto…

-Tsk.. calla! No sabes a quien te enfrentas… -sus puños comenzaron a brillar con un chakra verde-

- Para haber caído en esta trampa en serio estas enferma, parece que nuestros informantes estaban en lo correcto, capturarte será pan comido… ADELANTE!

Sakura se puso en guardia y una neblina negra comenzó a rodearla

-Cons us trucos baratos… cof cof cof… no podrán… -lanza un puñetazo y logra dar en el blanco de un enemigo lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra un árbol partiéndolo- cof cof… uno.. menos cof….

-No te resistas, pronto nuestros aliados vendrán y no tendrás oportunidad…

- Aliados..?! cof cof.. "es una rebelión? Por que? .. después de todo este esfuerzo… diablos… estoy perdiendo la visión por culpa de esta niebla… contiene veneno…"- pensó-

Un ninja encapuchado, sin banda metálica que implicara a alguna aldea, se acerco a Sakura tomándola del cuello inyectándole una especie de droga..

-Argg! – Sakura logro soltarse y blandió un puño el cual no logro llegar a su objetivo-

De repente la niebla se disipo…

-Que demonios!? adelante! Llévensela esta a punto de caer!

- Hump, así que es una traición mas a la aldea de la hoja… insisto, este sistema aun es una mierda…

Sakura reconoció esa voz, sus ojos no podían abrirse debido al veneno de aquella niebla pero concentro su ultimo chakra para poder seguir de pie y no caer.

-En realidad, no me importa quienes sean, sin embargo me desharé de ustedes, así no habrá una nueva oportunidad.

-Sasuke-kun… no lo hagas.. debemos interrogarles… -trato de llegar a el sosteniéndose de uno de sus brazos-

-En realidad estas enferma… no sabes lo que dices, deja de estorbarme… y observa… -Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo intenso y los atrapo en un genjutsu gracias al Mangekyo Sharingan-

-Sasuke…kun…

Sasuke sintió que la pelirosa se soltaba de su brazo se volteo por un instante y la vio caer, sin embargo antes de que diera a parar al suelo, con un movimiento rápido logró sostenerla por la espalda

Observándola un leve olor a vainilla y lavanda se coló por su nariz.

-hump… - observa ahora a donde los "rebeldes" se encontraban, luchando unos contra otros- manténganse así por un rato, sería interesante ir directo a la raíz de todo esto. Considérense afortunados…-

Lentamente tomo a Sakura por las piernas y espalda llevándola de regreso a la aldea-

Mientras tanto…

Naruto procedió en pedir la mano de Hinata al clan Hyuga, su padre Hiashi Hyuga algo molesto se negó al principio, pero gracias a la insistente determinación de Naruto y los suplicas de su hija decidió que por fin era tiempo de cambiar los tabús y reglas antiguas del clan, 1 para poder dejar atrás las reglas estúpidas de la familia y los subordinados de la segunda familia de su hermano Hizashi pudiesen vivir en paz con la ramificación principal y 2, por la felicidad de su hija como líder del clan Hyuga.

-Eso quiere decir Naruto, que ahora formaras parte de la familia Hyuga pero, no quiero que dejes atrás al clan Uzumaki ni Namikaze …

-No se preocupe Hiashi-san, tenga por seguro que no me olvido de ellos, sin embargo, respeto el apellido Hyuga, y claramente, nuestros herederos serán los mas fuertes de veras!

Hiashi sonrió de medio lado

-Muy bien Naruto, es una promesa…

-Hinata One sama!... –Una voz detrás de la pelivioleta la hizo voltear-

-Hanabi-chan… que sucede?

-Entonces, tu eres ahora la líder del clan ne? …

-Si Hanabi, Otosan estuvo de acuerdo con la hokage

-Uff perfecto! A decir verdad, no quería todo el cargo para mi sola onesama, ahora por fin puedo divertirme!

-Hanabi!- Hiashi levanto la voz por la menor de sus hijas-

-Lo siento otosan n_n)/ - Sonriente le dio una palmada a Naruto- Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermana Oniichan … - diciendo esto desapareció en un puf-

Naruto sonriente volteo a mirar a su próximo suegro.

-Naruto, has feliz a mi hija, Neji, Yo y mi hermano Hizashi te lo pedimos- con una reverencia formal Hiashi le encargo el bienestar de su hija al pelidorado-

Naruto en contestación hizo una reverencia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Si Hiashi san! Tenga por seguro que lo hare! Y tenga por seguro que también me convertiré en hokage

-Por cierto Naruto, - Hiashi termino la reverencia y miro al pelidorado de una manera preocupante- No confío en Sasuke Uchiha, no me gustaría que el tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de convertir…

Naruto lo interrumpió-

-Hiashi san, no tiene que preocuparse por Sasuke, el es mi amigo, y ahora es un héroe de Konoha, el también busca el bienestar y prosperidad de la aldea, es mi rival mas querido, y tenga por seguro que confió en el ciegamente…

-Esta bien Naruto, confió en tus palabras pero espero que tu seas el próximo hokage …

-Gracias Hashi San…

Naruto se quedo junto a Hinata en la casa Hyuga platicando y organizando algunos detalles de la boda.

Del otro lado de la aldea se encontraba Sasuke junto a Sakura, la cual estaba inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre, Sasuke estuvo a punto de entrar al hospital cuando la gente se empezó a amontonar impidiéndole el paso, preguntando por el estado de la kunoichi al grado de que no pudo soportarlo mas y huyo de allí con la pelirosa en brazos.

-Tsk... –chasqueo su lengua mientras sostenía a una inconsciente Sakura en el techo de un edificio alto- Diablos Sakura, en donde demonios esta tu casa?

La pelirosa abrió los ojos por un instante, la droga habia hecho efecto y además si se tenia en cuenta la fiebre que tenia, era de esperarse que la chica alucinara

-Sasuke… jejeje… -acerco su mano a la mejilla del peliazul-

- . . . – sin decir una palabra la observo por unos segundos sin impedir el roce-

- mmm… tienes … cara… de… jejejejeje…

Una pequeña vena salto en la sien del Uchiha, una cosa era estar enferma y otra que lo "insultara" aunque estuviese drogada

- Sakura, ¿en donde vives?

-mmm… primero invita un … café… es muy pronto.. para "eso". . .eheheh… -y se desmayo de nuevo dejando caer su mano desde el rostro frio a su regazo-

-Maldición Sakura despierta y dime en donde esta tu casa! No tengo tu tiempo!

La pelirosa no respondió, sin embargo se acurruco mas en el pecho de Sasuke susurrando unas palabras…

-Mama… Papa… -Acto seguido una aperlada lagrima se derramo de su ojo cerrado trazando un hilo pequeño que desapareció a ser absorbido por la ropa de Sasuke-

-Hump…-

De nuevo lo había visto, definitivamente no era su día, ver dos veces las lagrimas de esa mujer lo ponía de muy mal humor, bajó del edificio con la chica en brazos y camino directamente hacia su propio "hogar" las ruinas del clan Uchiha, era eso que estaba cerca o dejarla en una banca, si, de nueva cuenta una banca, desmayada y sola.

En las ruinas del clan Uciha solo se encontraba habitable la casa de Sasuke, habitaciones tradicionales al estilo antiguo japonés, algunas llenas de polvo y otras completamente abandonadas, Karin se había encargado de darles un "toque" puesto que ella se dedico a limpiar y poner en orden la habitación de Sasuke.

El peliazul entro con la chica en brazos, Karin lo recibió y se quedo helada ante tal escena.

-Sasu… ke… que significa esto?

-Prepara agua, la necesito…

-Me niego! Si es para ""esa"" … -haciendo un pequeño GRAN énfasis en su ultima palabra-

-Osas desobedecerme?!

Pronto la chica cambio de actitud al ver los ojos rojos de Sasuke, algo que había aprendido y a la mala, era que no debía hacerlo enojar, apreciaba su vida, claro, quería seguir al lado de Sasuke su lado tsundere lo pedía a gritos, pero no era tan estúpida como para provocarlo de nuevo y hacer que la matase definitivamente.

-Claro Sasuke- kuuuuuuun! 3- Corriendo fue al intento de cocina donde tomo un bowl y lo lleno con agua fría maldiciendo cada gota que caía en el-

Sasuke dudaba en donde poner a Sakura, la habitación de Karin estaba contigua a la suya, pero no podía dejarla en la habitación de la chica, era demasiado "peligroso" al menos en las condiciones en las que la pelirosa estaba ahora.

La habitación de Suigetsu era aun peor, humedad, mal olor, revistas basadas en los libros icha icha, espadas oxidadas… Sasuke simplemente paso de largo.

La habitación de Jugo, Eso era! Camino por el pasillo y al abrir la puerta en vez de encontrarse con una habitación se encontró directamente con el jardín trasero, claro, la naturaleza, ¿como podría Jugo dormir entre cuatro paredes si tiene un césped y el cielo como manto para pasar las noches?

No tuvo otra elección, dejaría a la pelirosa dormir en su habitación.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>OMG!<p>

Que pasara en la habitación de Sasuke?

Kyaaa! No se.. =W= tal vez esperemos que pasa en la próximo capítulo!  
>Reviews?<br>Gracias!


	3. Sakura Haruno debe morir

**ANTES QUE NADA**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A QUIENES ME DEJARON REVIEW, SIGUEN LA HISTORIA**

**Y ESTA EN SUS FAVORITOS:**

**Besscy**

**Michee**

**Natsumi no Chiharu**

**.1441**

**Z-A-C-G**

**d4rk m00n**

**frikalex**

* * *

><p><strong>La esposa del Hokage<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**Sakura Haruno debe morir**

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kuuuun- Menciono la pelirroja al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke la cual, estaba cerrada con pestillo.- Aquí esta el agua que me pediste… -<p>

-Déjala en el piso Karin y lárgate, no quiero que me molestes… - se escucho desde dentro de la habitación-

-Claro Sasuke-kun, estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo!- La pelirroja dejo el bowl y se dirigió a la puerta contigua, su habitación- Maldita Zorra ROSA! – maldijo en voz baja mordiéndose las uñas con ahínco

- Pero como se atreve a quedarse en la habitación de MI Sasukito?! Debo aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para correr a esa bruja!- La chica saco un diario y apunto todo lo que planeaba hacer…-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de "Sasukito", el ya había metido el bowl a su habitación colocándolo en el buró junto a su cama, en la cual yacía una mujer de cabellos rosados cuyas mejillas estaban perladas de una finísima capa de sudor debido a su fiebre y cubierta con una sabana de seda azul marino intenso.

Sasuke ya se había cambiado, su ya conocido traje blanco y azul se encontraba en un sillón perfectamente doblado, se coloco un pantalón negro y una camisa sin abotonar color blanca, coloco un pañuelo en el bowl y lo exprimió dejándolo doblado en la frente de la chica-

-Hump, como llegue a esto… -

-Mama… Papa… - la pelirosa suspiraba en su agónica fiebre-

-Eres una verdadera Molestia Sakura – Dijo en lo bajo mientras volvía a empapar el pañuelo en el bowl-

No pasaron mas de 10 minutos para que ella despertase, Sasuke ya no estaba atendiéndola sin embargo estaba en su escritorio leyendo detenidamente un pergamino a espaldas de su cama donde la chica se hallaba, Sakura en un principio no supo que había sucedido, ni donde estaba, se puso en guardia levantándose de un salto sacando un kunai de su maletita de la cintura-

-En donde estoy! Quien eres?!

-. . .

-Responde o lo lamentaras!

-Así es como le agradeces a quien te ayudo a no ser capturada por el enemigo?

-Que?... –en un segundo Sakura recordó a la niña, los ninjas y Sasuke sujetándola y después… nada- Sasuke…kun?- menciono en un susurro-

-Bienvenida a la realidad… te inyectaron una especie de veneno sin embargo por ahora logre bajar tu fiebre.

Sakura bajo el kunai y se acerco a Sasuke quien permanecía con los codos sobre el escritorio sin dirigirle alguna mirada

-En donde estoy? Es tu casa? Por que no me llevaste al hospital?- pregunto algo mas relajada-

-Fue bastante tedioso llevarte al hospital, mucha gente, muchas preguntas…

-Pero.. aun tengo el veneno… en mi cuerpo… debo… ir… al… hospi…tal…..-la respiración de la pelirosa fue incrementando el ritmo-

-Es algo que iba a resolver en un momento…

-Pe….ro… -

Sakura se detuvo antes de llegar siquiera al escritorio del Uchiha, su vista comenzó a ponerse algo borrosa

-Escucha, Tsunade me encargo una misión, y para hacer los méritos necesarios, la acepte, no vayas a creer otra cosa- diciendo esto Sasuke se acerco lentamente a la pelirosa mirándola fijamente-

-Una… mi…sión? –los ojos jade de la chica ya no pudieron enfocar a Sasuke, levanto una mano al frente para sentir si chocaba con algo mientras se acercaba-

-Así es, ahora Sa ku ra – deletreó el nombre de la chica frente a el mientras con movimientos rápidos de sus manos creaba un jutsu desconocido, el sharingan se había activado- esto puede que te duela…-

-Que…? – Sakura se sintió acorralada, escuchaba la voz de Sasuke acercarse pero no podía enfocar bien el chacra, se sentía algo insegura, por que de repente Sasuke, quien ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada en estos meses, se preocupaba ahora por ella? Aunque eso de la "misión" la desconcertaba un poco-

Sasuke tomo la mano extendida de Sakura, la jalo hacia si e hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se pegara al de el, tomo la nuca de la pelirosa y rápidamente ladeo su cuello justamente en el lugar de la herida donde entro el veneno, acerco su boca y comenzó a succionar; varios signos de color negro recorrieron el cuello de ambos sin darse cuenta de ello, desapareciendo casi inmediatamente con un destello casi imperceptible -

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, sus manos instintivamente se agarraron de la camisa del chico que la sostenía de la nuca y la cintura, un grito desde su garganta se formo y salió apretando sus dedos en la ropa de la que se sostenía, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y sintió como su peso caía siendo sostenida por el, apretándola a su cuerpo… sus manos también comenzaron a debilitarse y sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Sasuke… kun… -fueron sus únicas palabras para volver a caer a la inconciencia-

Sasuke permaneció unos segundos mas en esa posición succionando el veneno; a su nariz volvió ese aroma embriagador, vainilla y lavanda, aspiro de nuevo dejándose llevar por unos instantes…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, separo sus labios de la piel de la chica ahora rojiza por su acción, escupió de inmediato el veneno a una vasija al habiendo terminado.

Sostenía a "su misión" como se había puesto en la cabeza para no pensar que se trataba de su antigua compañera de equipo, la cargo nuevamente y la dejo sobre su cama, inmediatamente regreso a su escritorio para seguir leyendo el pergamino del cual había aprendido como extraer el veneno a Sakura, se sentó y abrió la ultima parte del pergamino-

-Demonios… esto no puede estar sucediendo… -fue lo único que dijo mientras una venita de su frente se saltaba en reflejo de perfecto enojo-

Volteó hacia donde la pelirosa yacía y se paso una mano por su cabello - solo esto es lo que me faltaba- mencionó; pero de alguna manera le agrado la idea, por una parte, Naruto se casaría, tendría varios simpatizantes al unirse con los Hyuga, pero Sakura, al ser medico ninja, podría "amenizar" a las masas si estas se enterasen que ella estaba saliendo con el ex-renegado, así muchos dejarían de temerle y lo escucharían, si, eso era…

-UN MOMENTO PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?- se dirigió rápidamente al baño de su habitación, abrió el grifo, metió las manos en agua y se las paso por el rostro refrescándolo- Necesito salir de aquí… -se seco el exceso de agua, regreso a donde el pergamino y releyó-

-hump.. eso equivale a un kilometro a la redonda, debe ser suficiente- cerro el pergamino y lo metió en una mochila que amarro a su muslo derecho- hump… debo hallar la forma de anular esto… maldita molestia …-le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Sakura y salió de su habitación-

Justamente Karin se percato de la salida de Sasuke al rastrear su chakra, se asomo por la puerta y justo en ese momento Suigetsu abrió por completo la puerta mandando a la chica hacia atrás.

-Que putas te sucede Suigetsu!

-Espiando a tu amorcito?

-Cállate, que haces aquí?

-Sabes a lo que vengo, no te hagas la estúpida.

-Hump, te he dicho que jamás se va a repetir, grábatelo!

-Yo se que lo deseas, además, ya no le podrías ofrecer a Sasuke tu virginidad, por que es mía.

-No sabes como me arrepiento de ello.

-Jejeje… bien… cuando cambies de opinión, sabes donde encontrarme, CA RI ÑO…jajajaja –

Suigetsu cerro la puerta de golpe haciendo retumbar algunos de los objetos del cuarto de la pelirroja, ella por su parte se sentó en su cama y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas, varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos cayendo en el vidrio de sus lentes

-No sabes como me arrepiento… -dijo en un susurro- pero eso no me va a detener, tengo que planear algo para que Sasuke sea mío, únicamente mío… - se hinco en el piso y abrió un escondite debajo de su cama donde se encontraba un librito, un diario, lo abrió y acaricio la tapa- aquí esta todo mi plan, así que no puedo fallar… solo tengo que deshacerme de esa maldita zorra rosada, ella no debería estar aquí, ninguna maldita mujer debería estar aquí, solo yo, únicamente yo… -en su rostro se formo una sonrisa macabra, sus lentes empañados no dejaban ver sus ojos - La chica volvió a hurgar en el escondite

-Eh? Donde, en donde estas?... Maldito Pergamino en donde estas! , ese maldito desgraciado…

La pelirroja enervada salió de su habitación y varas cadenas de chakra salieron y arremetieron contra Suigetsu quien estaba acostado sobre su cama-

-Que te sucede maldita bruja!?

-Dámelo! Dámelo ahora!

-De que putas hablas?!

-Del pergamino! perfecto imbécil! Dámelo o te desmiembro ahora mismo!

-Estas loca?! Yo no tengo absolutamente nada, bruja desquiciada!, que tengas buen cuerpo no te quita lo estúpida!- Suigetsu se deshizo de las cadenas simplemente desmaterializándose y formando su cuerpo nuevamente en otro lugar-

-Mientes! Mientes! DÁMELO AHORA!

-Te refieres… a este pergamino? … KARIN…. –La voz fría y calculadora de Sasuke se hizo presente detrás de la pelirroja.

Se le helo la sangre, las cadenas desaparecieron, y de repente su lado mas amable se hizo presente

-Sasuke-kun… de donde obtuviste ese pergamino?

-Dímelo tu, lo estas buscando no es así?

-Ese pergamino, es de… mi familia.. si es lo único que me queda de ella…

-Eres una muy mala mentirosa, dime, que pasa una vez que usas este jutsu?

-Lo… usaste?... Sasuke-kun… lo usaste? –su voz tembló-

-Puede que si… puede que no…

-Arg… esto se pone interesante – Suigetsu formo una sonrisa y se acomodo de nuevo en su cama apreciando tal escena-

-Con… con quien?... Lo usaste con esa pelirosa? … -A Karin se le fue el color, parte de su plan se había ido al caño-

-En realidad, tampoco tengo q darte explicaciones, no me importa si tu no me las das de todas formas, tengo planes y no quiero que los eches a perder…

-Sasuke- kun…

Ambos, Suigetsu y Karin se quedaron en silencio, la pelirroja se encamino a su habitación como si mil toneladas le pesaran en la espalda, Suigetsu decidió simplemente ignorar y se quedo solo como en un principio lo había estado.

Al cerrar su habitación, Karin se desvaneció en el piso de madera y colocándose en posición fetal balbuceaba…

-Juntos… tienen que estar juntos… hasta que pase el efecto del jutsu, puede durar horas, días, semanas, meses… incluso años… incluso…. años… esa persona debería ser yo, no ella, yo debí usar ese jutsu, no Sasuke-kun, yo debo estar junto a el siempre no ella.. no ella … no… ella… ella debe desaparecer… si debe desaparecer… solo matándola el será libre para venir conmigo, si eso debe suceder.. Sakura Haruno debe morir… debe… morir…

* * *

><p>Ayyyy weeeeeey!<p>

XD que onda ppl! Soy yo de nuevo!  
>Si esta corto el capitulo pero ya se los debía!<br>Espero que les este gustando esta invención de mi loca cabecita,

Ya tengo la trama completa, solo espero no tardarme tanto en seguir.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y los comentarios, gracias también a aquellos que leen pero no dejan nada, igual puedo ver de donde son en las estadísticas de este fic y agradecer en general

Gracias México, Chile y Guatemala de donde veo que me han visitado.

Que creen que pase con Sakura?  
>Karin si la matara?<br>Cuales son los planes de Sasuke?  
>Suigetsu se "echo" a Karin primero uhhh xD<br>Quienes eran los ninjas que querían secuestrar a la alumna de la Hokage?  
>ufff muchas preguntas, mas contenido<p>

ESPEREN MAS CAPÍTULOS! PRESIÓNENME ¡ jajajaja

CHAOU! 3


	4. Chain No Jutsu

Hello ppl! Como están?  
>Bien, este capitulo lo escribí mucho antes puesto que lei los reviews y follows que han hecho 3<p>

Poquitos pero sinceros y eso en verdad me inspira a seguir escribiendo,

En Respuesta a NANAKO que me pide NO SASUKARIN

Me temo y ESTO ES SPOILER, que si habrá algo de esta pareja

Pero no será por parte de Sasuke, mas bien se vera obligado pero claro

Karin tendrá la culpa. xD

Gracias infinitas por su review, following y favoritos a todos!

Y los que leen en anonimato también #POSOYE!

Jajajaja

Comenzamos  
>Disclamer – Los personajes de Naruto son de su Respectivo creador Kishimoto.<p>

La historia es mía =W=

* * *

><p>La esposa del Hokage<p>

Capítulo 4

Chain no Jutsu.

* * *

><p>Sakura despertó lentamente, se acurruco entre las sabanas azules, y aspiro un olor embriagante, un olor con el cual su ser se sentía tranquila y protegida, instintivamente aun somnolienta se abrazo de la almohada y volvió a aspirar, algo no cuadraba, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró abrazando esa almohada vestida de seda azul al igual que las sabanas que la cubrían, y en un instante recordó todo lo sucedido.<p>

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, el no estaba allí, su cabeza se sentía pesada y mareada, se incorporo lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, escucho una discusión fuerte, se recargo para oír mejor sin abrirla y oyó la voz de Sasuke que interrumpía aquella pelea verbal al revelar que el poseía un pergamino, propiedad de aquella pelirroja que ahora se encontraba viviendo en esa mansión en ruinas.

Escucho pasos, se alejo de la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y regreso a la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y cerro los ojos haciéndose la dormida…

-"por que me he puesto tan nerviosa?" –se pregunto mientras el pestillo de la puerta botaba y dejaba entrar a su dueño-

-Hump, sabias que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –soltó al aire sabiendo de antemano que la pelirosa se hallaba mas que despierta-

-Por que aun no me llevas al hospital?

-Eres libre de irte cuando quieras, de hecho, mientras mas pronto mejor… - dijo secamente mientras colocaba una pequeña mochila en su escritorio-

Sakura se sentó de nuevo mirándolo

-Ese pergamino del que habla Karin…

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que si, lo usaste conmigo… cierto? Es por eso que ella estaba molesta, por que? Que contiene?

-En verdad quieres saber Sakura? Podrás manejarlo?

-Que quieres decir Sasuke, habla ya…

-Que ha pasado con el "kun" que me decías hace un rato? cuando gracias a este pergamino elimine el veneno de tu cuerpo

-Que clase de veneno era? Debo llevarlo con Tsunade-Sama para que ella pueda saber de que aldea o grupo pertenece, debemos investigar …-diciendo esto se levanto para ponerse sus botas que permanecían estáticas al lado de su cama-

-Sakura, Sakura… tu no puedes ir con Tsunade… al menos no ahora…

-Que quieres decir Sasuke? Estas negándole información importante a la Hokage, si quieres seguir haciendo tus preciados méritos no deberías esconder nada. –se abrochaba sus botas mientras hablaba-

-Hump, así que ¿aun estas preocupada por mi? ¿acaso eres mi partidaria para que sea el nuevo Hokage? – dijo con sarcasmo y completa burla-

A Sakura le hirvió la sangre, aun amaba a Sasuke sí, pero una cosa era amarlo y la otra dejar que se burlara de ella, de Naruto y como iba a aceptar esa actitud si después de tantos meses ni siquiera volteo a verla ni siquiera cuando sabia que sus padres habían muerto, nada ni una mirada furtiva, o al menos de algo que ella se percatara.

-No estoy para tus sarcasmos Sasuke, por si no te has dado cuenta, todos hemos cambiado, y seguimos cambiando no me voy a quedar como la niña de 12 años que era.

A Sasuke no le pareció su respuesta, volteo y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella

-Te he dicho que no puedes ir con Tsunade, esta a mas de 1 kilometro de aquí, eso nos afecta a los dos.

-No juegues conmigo… -encarándolo- O me explicas o me largo, a diferencia de ti Sasuke, yo tengo responsabilidad con Tsunade sama.

-Hump, tu no me das ordenes Sakura, si quieres irte adelante… no te voy a detener…

Diciendo esto Sasuke dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta

-Hasta pronto Sakura…

La pelirosa lo vio con algo de rencor, se sentía herida pero firme, confundida y necesitaba salir para aclarar su mente…

Salió con paso firme sin mirar a Sasuke, la mansión era enorme, no había nadie en los pasillos solo cuartos en ruinas, hoyos en las paredes, puertas rotas y zafadas, nunca había estado allí y se confundió un par de veces para salir, al encontrar la salida logro divisar la montaña donde los kages estaban esculpidos, estaba bastante lejos, no podía ir a velocidad de un ninja como ella, aun estaba debilitada, decidió caminar, eso la ayudaría a pensar y despejarse.

Sasuke saco el pergamino, mirándolo detenidamente regresaron aquellas palabras que le había dicho una de las personas que había salvado del campo de batalla, una persona que conocía información de los clanes desaparecidos de Konoha…

* * *

><p>FlashBack.<p>

Sasuke había tocado la puerta, una niña pequeña le había abierto y le dejo pasar con una sonrisa, ella cojeaba por que tenia vendado un pie, lo dirigió a un cuarto donde yacía un anciano sentado cerca de la ventana.

-Buen día, Otonashi san. –Mencionó Sasuke

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, buen día, que te trae por acá? Gustas un vaso de vino?

-No, de hecho no tengo mucho tiempo, espero no molestarlo pero, necesito de su ayuda.

-Mi ayuda? Claro, claro, como no ayudarte muchacho, dime que es lo que necesitas?

-Una… -se detuvo al percatarse de que no sabia como llamar a Sakura, compañera, amiga, molestia?- una ninja fue envenenada, encontré este pergamino –dejo el articulo sobre la mesa- donde indica como se puede purgar cualquier veneno del cuerpo de alguien con una especie de mordida o succión, lo utilice pero no leí las consecuencias debido a que debí utilizarlo lo mas rápido posible para salvarle la vida. El pergamino pertenece a una mujer del clan Uzumaki, pero ella no me podría decir las consecuencias por lo que decidí venir aquí.

-Ya veo, -El hombre abrió el pergamino que lo dejo impresionado- Oh.. ya veo ya veo… en efecto este pergamino no es usual, es una invención de quien lo ha escrito, esta persona sabe mucho sobre el chakra, es como si supiera en donde se encuentra, algo así como una persona experta en el rastreo.

-Así es, esa persona sabe rastrear chackra, pero que puede decirme además de lo obvio?

-No te impacientes muchacho, estoy leyendo, bien, bien… oh vaya, es una técnica muy poderosa, al parecer quien haya efectuado este jutsu esta atado a la persona a quien se lo efectuó, estos movimientos de mano son de una atadura, en el clan Uzumaki el chakra de algunas mujeres podía salir en forma de cadenas, ya fuese para atrapar al enemigo y hasta retener en el caso que tu y yo conocemos podía detener al jinchuriki como la madre de Naruto-kun.

-Entiendo, pero que clase de atadura…

-Veamos… debe haber alguna pista… aquí esta… estos movimientos de manos, vaya, que talento…

Una venita salió a relucir en la frente de Sasuke denotando desesperación y enojo.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchacho- menciono aquel hombre- Por lo que veo, este jutsu es un jutsu de atadura, al momento que se utiliza, estas atando a la persona a ti, por un periodo de tiempo, aquí esta la falla, no hay algún movimiento que te de indicación de cuanto tiempo será esa atadura, es esa la falla, tampoco dice como romper esa conexión, sin dudas es un jutsu con mucho potencial pero esta mal pensado, me atrevería a nombrarlo como una cadena… si.. cadena.. Chain… Chain no Jutsu….

-Hump… entonces no tiene manera de contrarrestarse?

-No, solo el tiempo lo dirá, además, al parecer, y me atrevo a asegurar, que las cadenas de chakra que se formaron para atarlos se encuentran en el cuello, si, en el cuello de ambos, no pueden estar lejos físicamente el uno del otro por mas de un kilometro y varios metros… o si no el jutsu tomara efecto y podría estrangularlos poco a poco, al parecer la distancia marcara el nivel de ahogamiento… Sasuke-kun, esta Ninja esta cerca de aquí?

-Si, en ese caso me retiro, es todo lo que quería saber Otonashi-san, gracias.

-No hay problema muchacho, pero por favor… no dudes nunca en venir acá, cualquier cosa o problema, jutsu o lo que sea aquí estaremos para ti

-Claro, adiós…

FlashBack End-

* * *

><p>-Pero que…. – dijo Sasuke al sentir cierta opresión en su cuello- Esa molestia… -Y salió a toda prisa detrás de la pelirosa-<p>

Sakura sentía un poco de presión en el cuello pensó que era parte de los efectos secundarios del veneno que Sasuke dreno de su cuerpo, sin embargo aun seguía yendo lejos de la mansión Uchiha para ir a reportarse con Tsunade.

-Diablos- pensó- me estoy sintiendo débil…y casi no puedo respirar, por que?, será que Sasuke me engaño con el veneno? –cuestionándose se agarro de una pared mientras trataba de seguir… -

Sasuke encontró el rastro de la kunoichi y la siguió de cerca, la opresión de su cuello desapareció al igual que la de la pelirosa pero se percato de que algo no andaba bien

Recordó las palabras de Tsunade, Sakura estaba enferma, el shock de sus padres, el estrés del hospital, y esa enfermedad "sin importancia", todo había llegado a ella como una bomba que pronto explotaría, y el ataque fue la gota que derramo el vaso, vio como la pelirosa caía en el suelo inconsciente, Sasuke salió de su escondite y se dirigió a ella.

-Hump…- a su nariz volvió aquel aroma a lavanda y vainilla, mientras la levantaba y sostenía en sus brazos, sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de que ese olor le iba bien a esa chica, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 2 horas, los ojos verdes de Sakura se habían abierto perezosamente de nuevo, otra vez sobre aquellas sabanas azules con olor penetrante, podría decirse un olor dulce y embriagante para ella…<p>

-Sakura…

La pelirosa se incorporo sobre el colchón, su semblante serio con el ceño fruncido se enfoco a la persona dueña de aquella voz grave y al mismo tiempo sensual.

-A que estamos jugando Uchiha, por que me volviste a traer aquí. ¿Acaso admitirás ahora que estas enamorado de mi y no me podrías dejar ir? –Dijo con un tono burlón, su inner se había apoderado de su boca en su debilidad.

-No digas estupideces Haruno…

-Entonces por que estoy DE NUEVO aquí?

-Te voy a explicar lo que sucedió, y el por que no debemos separarnos… por ahora, y más te vale no te hacerte ilusiones…

-Que? … no me vengas con esa clase de tonterías, a estas alturas del partido, sabemos muy bien que tu y yo no podríamos estar juntos ni en este ni en ningún mundo alterno.

-Tonterías son las que te estas imaginando, Tsunade me dio una misión, y esa misión eres tu.

-Como esperas que te crea eso?

-Tsunade me pidió que te vigilara, estas débil, enferma y no quieres cuidarte, mi misión es vigilarte, ver que no te pase nada y que no hagas nada estúpido.

-Eso es una reverenda tontería, como es posible que Tsunade-sama haya dicho eso? Que acaso no me conoce? Estoy completamente bien.

-No podría decir lo mismo, caíste en un genjutsu que hasta Naruto hubiese evitado, te dejaste envenenar, me debes tu vida Sakura…

-Te agradezco la ayuda, pero no quiere decir que te debo nada.

-Eres mi misión, por otro lado, el pergamino…

-El dichoso pergamino, que hay con el?

-Ese pergamino lo utilice para drenarte el veneno que muy estúpidamente te dejaste inyectar…

-Ok ya entendí esa parte, que consecuencias tiene? Por que, para que lo hables así, debe tener alguna consecuencia…

-Este jutsu es una invención de Karin, de seguro para atarme a ella…

-Que?

-Este es un jutsu de atadura, que en dado caso que se utilice, ata a la persona que lo utiliza y en la que se utiliza, es decir, me ata a ti y te ata a mi, si las personas que están bajo este jutsu son separadas físicamente a mas de un kilometro de distancia, las ataduras que se formaron en sus cuellos terminaran por asfixiarlos.

-Que jutsu tan mal empleado… y como es posible que lo utilizaras en mi! Por que no leíste las consecuencias!

-Era eso o dejarte morir, mi misión era vigilarte, asi que no tuve opción, no creas que estoy encantado con la idea de tenerte cerca, eres una molestia y no quiero que anda intervenga en mis planes para ser Hokage.

-Eso lo tengo claro Sasuke, -y pum… un nuevo CRACK en el corazón de la kunoichi, las palabras frías y sin ningún ápice de sentimiento departe de Sasuke de nuevo llegaron a su interior- debemos ir con Tsunade-Sama, -Dijo con la mirada baja, actitud que el Uchiha noto al instante- ella sabrá anularlo, debemos llevar a Karin…

-Esa mujer se ha ido…

-COMO!? DEBEMOS SEGUIRLA! No puede irse sin decirnos como anular esto!

-No lo sabe… se lo he preguntado yo mismo, cuando volví contigo ella ya se había ido…

-Diablos Sasuke, en que problema nos has metido! –levantándose, yendo hacia el con paso firme- que haremos ahora?!

El peliazul encarándola y con el mismo tono de voz

-NOS!?, Estas mal Sakura, tu eres la única débil aquí! Si no hubieras hecho que te envenenaran, si no hubieras enfermado, si tus padres aun siguieran vivos… yo no estuv…!

Un golpe seco, sin eco, ardor en la mejilla, un tono rojizo en donde se hallaba el impacto…

-No vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres… Sasuke Uchiha... no te atrevas si quiera a reclamarles algo a ellos… -Sakura había abofeteado a Sasuke, no con la fuerza sobrehumana si no con la simple fuerza de la mano de una mujer que siente la impotencia que en ese momento ella sentía y el dolor, el dolor de su corazón al tratarse de un tema tan delicado. El tono de su voz era diferente al de hacia un momento y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

Sasuke quedo casi impactado por el hecho de que no vio venir aquella mano que impacto contra su mejilla derecha, aun con el rostro volteado siguió mirando a la pelirosa, la cual se alejaba sin darle la espalda para ir hacia atrás chocando con la cama, sentándose y recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja…

Sasuke sintió un pequeño tirón dentro de su pecho, pequeño, algo no andaba bien… ver triste de nuevo a esa mujer le provocaba cierta sensación de malestar, no le gustaba, no quería… y no sabia por que.

-Hn..- Se reincorporo y se sentó al lado de la pelirosa, al fin de cuentas era su cama… y podía sentarse donde el quisiera, es mas era toda su casa, pensó en una respuesta como esa si ella le decía algo pero nada… simplemente atinó a decir- Lo siento. No era mi intención mencionarlos de esa manera, simplemente, estoy pensando en la manera de resolver esto.

Sakura tardo unos segundos en responderle, cosa que a Sasuke le habían parecido una eternidad y estaba esperando una respuesta pero ya! Vamos que el, "El Gran Sasuke Uchiha" no pedía disculpas al aire…

-Yo también … lo siento… por un momento, perdí la cabeza, es decir… tienes razón en parte, bueno… -su voz comenzó a temblar- ellos… si ellos… no hubieran muerto… -su garganta se hizo nudo, no podía seguir hablando-

-No fue tu culpa, estaban en el momento y lugar equivocados…

Sakura no respondió pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que las lagrimas de la pelirosa comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando escuchó el sonido de gotas que caían a su piso de madera…

Bien… aquí vamos de nuevo… "Maldita sea la hora en que Kami le dio el privilego de llorar a esta mujer!" –pensó-

Sasuke saco un pañuelo y se lo dio, todo era por no ver esas lagrimas caer,

Sakura se sonrojo sin que este lo percibiera debido a su cabello, tomo el pañuelo y comenzó a secarse, el solo observo los movimientos-

-"Tiene el cabello mas largo que la ultima vez que la vi bien" –meditó un momento al verla casi hecha un ovillo-

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta acompáñame a la cocina, debes comer algo, y después iremos con Tsunade –Mencionó en un tono, "normal" un tono que Sakura conocía de la época del equipo 7, cuando Sasuke hablaba frio pero en secreto sus palabras llevaban algo de preocupación-

-Si. . .- Atino a decir la pelirosa mientras se erguía y caminaba a paso lento detrás de Sasuke-

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Que pasara?<p>

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de La esposa del Hokage XD

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!  
>SI ME DEJAN MAS DE 10 LE SIGO….<p>

Ok eso no es cierto! Jajajajaja no soy chantajista XD pero me ayudaría a saber si si va bien el fic :D

No se desesperen! Pronto algo sugestivo NaruHina jajajajaja digo, todo tiene un propósito :D Spoiler… - Sasuke no se querrá quedar atrás de su eterno rival Naruto.. XD jajajaja así que el querrá hacer algo parecido… con Sakura…

No se… que dicen ustedes? xD


	5. Vivirán Juntos

Hell-o ppl! Pues aquí de vuelta, con la inspiración baja debido a unos problemitas pero aquí estoy no crean que me he olvidado de este proyecto.

Gracias mil a las subscripciones a la historia y a los reviews poquitos pero sinceros,

espero que compartan esta historia entre sus allegados, sin mas vamos con el capitulo

* * *

><p>La esposa del Hokage<p>

Capitulo 5  
>Vivirán juntos<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura siguió a paso lento al Uchiha, la mansión era grande y estaba deteriorada, algunos tablones del piso no existían dejando huecos donde se había amontonado el polvo y las hojas secas de los arboles del jardín.<p>

Sasuke dio vuelta a la derecha entrando a la que ahora podía llamar cocina gracias a la peliroja que había abandonado la mansión, Sakura se percato que todo estaba en desorden pero no dijo nada.

-Hn… -Sasuke y su monosílabo hicieron que Sakura levantara la vista mientras el tomaba un par de latas de comida en conserva- esto tiene q ayudar… come

La pelirosa tomo una de las latas- -Esto esta vencido… no te preocupes, yo no tengo hambre de todas formas-

-No te estoy pidiendo un favor, te lo ordeno, come.

-Que parte de NO tengo hambre y de ESTA VENCIDO no te entra en la cabeza oh graaaaan vengador.

-Tsk, Asi que ahora te has vuelto amargada.

-Amargada?, cuidado con tu lengua, no te la muerdas, quieres?

Sasuke sonrió- Vaya, Vaya, ahora eres de las que saca las garras?

-Cuidado Uchiha – Sakura se levanta de la silla en la que se había sentado cerca de la barra de la cocina mientras las manos se le rodeaban de chakra color verde-

-No juegues con fuego Haruno, que te puedes quemar. –Por instinto, el sharingan del pelinegro se activa-

-No si tengo el sartén por el mango…

-No se te olvide que la débil eres tu…

-Débil? Quieres probar que tan débil me he vuelto?

-Claro que si, seria un verdadero placer verte pedir piedad… -la mano del pelinegro comienza a emanar electricidad y sonido de mil pájaros chillando-

-Conozco esa técnica y no me … -los ojos de la pelirosa comienzan a perder nitidez-

-Que pasa Sakura… te diste cuenta que no tienes oportunidad?

-Maldición cállate Uchiha… -por instantes la vista de la pelirosa se vuelve borrosa- "No esto no es un genjutsu, si lo fuese, el ya me habría eliminado- pensó mientras el chackra de sus manos desaparecía y se agarraba de la barra frente a ella-

-Así que eres la gran alumna de la Hokage y no sabes que te sucede?- El chidori se desvanece- Es anemia, futura gran doctora.

-Anemia? Y tu como sabes?

-Lo olvidas? Eres mi misión, tengo tu archivo lo he leído completo.

-Maldicion Hokage sama…- susurra por lo bajo-

Sasuke mira las latas vencidas y las hace a un lado, Busca entre los cajones desvalijados y encuentra pastas secas, algo de jitomates en la nevera y algunas especias. La pelirosa recobra la nitidez de sus ojos y lo mira curiosa

-Podremos comer esto, creo…

-No tienes idea cierto?

-Hn.. iré por agua… - dando media vuelta, Sasuke se retira de la cocina en busca del ingrediente faltante-

-Con esto podremos hacer un buen platillo-

Sakura se vuelve hacia la mesa donde estaban los ingredientes, abre las bolsas con la pasta y junta los pedazos de varias para tener al menos para 2 platos, ve las especias, laurel, pimienta y sal y las coloca a un lado separándolas, Sasuke llego antes de que la chica se percatara de su presencia, la observo desde fuera, miro su rostro, sus pómulos algo marcados y ojeras pronunciadas, ella se estaba dejando morir, su depresión era algo mas que preocupante, entrando a la cocina deja el agua sobre una hornilla de la estufa

-Sabes cocinar?

-Tengo algo de experiencia, no mucha pero puedo sobrevivir.

-Hn…

Sakura coloca el agua a fuego alto y se percata que falta un ingrediente mas- Tienes… aceite?

-No lo se, puedes buscar si quieres.

-Es tu cocina

-Yo no cocino

-Cocinaba Karin?

-Tal vez… Eso no tiene importancia…

-Que acaso nada tiene importancia para ti?

-Solo tengo que convertirme en Hokage

Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo de aceite- Por que quieres convertirte en Hokage Sasuke? Que es lo que en realidad buscas? Cual es el fin de tus ambiciones? –Pregunta todo eso mientras busca para que su mirada no se cruzase con la del pelinegro-

-Molestia…

-Se que soy una molestia para ti, siempre lo he sido, ya me resigne a ello, solo sigo sin entenderte.

-No es necesario que me entiendas, es algo que debo hacer

-Como lo hiciste con tu hermano?

-No mezcles las cosas.

-Eso era algo que necesitabas hacer y resulto que estabas algo herrado en el camino, esto de convertirte en Hokage puede que también lo…

-Eso no es tu asunto Haruno! –grito dando un manotazo en la mesa, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina- se detuvo en el pasillo no lejos de la entrada de la misma, se sentó mirando al jardín lleno de pastizales verdes y ocres enormemente crecidos.

Sakura hayo el aceite y vació un poco en el agua hirviendo junto al laurel, pimienta y sal, al hervir vació la pasta y bajo la llama, Sasuke escuchaba cada movimiento que ella hacia, escucho como encontró un cuchillo en un estante y comenzó a partir los tomates en trozos, olió como el ajo se mezclaba con la lavanda y la vainilla mientras el sonido de la olla al fuego burbujeaba, Sakura comenzó a moler los ingredientes en un plato con ayuda de un vaso pues la licuadora estaba descompuesta o eso creyó pues no encendía, mezclo ajo, jitomate sal y pimienta haciendo una especie de salsa que también coció a fuego lento, encontró un colador y puso a secar la pasta la cual sirvió en dos platos, después de retirar su salsa, la probo y aprobó el sabor, la vació en los platos y acomodo la mesa, trato de poner los trastos sucios en el lavaplatos y al regresar hacia donde estaba la mesa ve que el pelinegro esta ya sentado frente a uno de los platos.

-Crei que tendría que buscarte…

-No olvides que no podemos separarnos demasiado, el jutsu

-Claro… -desvio la mirada hacia el piso- si quieres puedes comerte mi plato, yo

-No me vengas con que no tienes hambre, eres mi misión, y aunque tenga que hacerte comer yo mismo, lo vas a hacer…

-Eres terco…

-Y tu una testaruda, eres mas molesta que cuando te la pasabas tratando de pegarte a mi

La pelirosa se sonrojo, o eso creyo pues su nivel de anemia la hacia parecer mas palida de lo normal

-Eso ya es parte del pasado.

Sasuke agarra un tenedor y el olor de la pasta llega a su nariz- " huele mejor que las comidas frías de Karin" – pensó-

EL chico miro de reojo a Sakura quien estaba prácticamente jugando con la comida pero no se veía ni un apice de interés en querer comerla

-Cuando sea Hokage… -elevo su tenedor y comió un poco, Sakura lo observo, esperando una reacción a la comida- El sistema que tengo planeado, cambiara la estructura por completo de la seguridad y organización de la aldea –come otro bocado- "Sabe… diferente, no sabe mal, pero no tan excelente- -pensó-

Sakura anonadada se lleva el tenedor vació pero con esencia de la comida, "yo prepare esto?, pero si esta delicioso!, por q no me dice algo con respecto a la comida?, bueno, supongo que esta bien si solo me comenta sus planes por ahora" –Su mente formulo a mil mientras sacaba su tenedor y esta vez volvía a su boca con algo de comida-

-No volveré a dejar que suceda otra tragedia como lo que le sucedió a mi clan

-Puedes hacerlo sin convertirte en Hokage, puedes pedir a Naruto que vuelva a crear el equipo de policía y…

-Equipo de policía?, y dime con que seguidores? Los Fantasmas Uchiha? No hay nivel de comparación. Además para que ser policía si puedo aspirar a ser el jefe de toda la aldea?, mi plan de restauración esta minuciosamente supervisado y sin ningún fallo.

-La mayoría de la aldea esta con Naruto

-Hn, eso cambiara, he estado trabajando con la gente directamente, me tienen confianza, ven en mi a un nuevo líder

-Naruto también tiene seguidores, y los Hyuga tienen una influencia sobre…

-No importa, todo lo que hace Naruto puedo hacerlo mejor, soy mucho mejor que el!- se levanta y le encara casi topando su nariz con la de ella-

Sakura deja caer el tenedor de su boca a la mesa y lo mira completamente sorprendida- Eres, demasiado voluble con respecto a Naruto- solo logra formular y Sasuke se aleja como si de un clavo caliente se tratase-

-Hmp, termina de comer e iremos con la vieja-da media vuelta y sale de la cocina.

Sakura lo ve alejarse y después mira el plato vacio- "Se termino todo.." –pensó mientras sonreía de medio lado, presurosa y con cierta ansiedad, comió de su plato y también terminó-

-"Es extraño, que pudiese comer hasta ahora, no había tenido hambre en mucho tiempo, podría ser que, mi cuerpo rechazase la comida por que me encontraba sin nadie con quien compartirla?" –Formulo una teoría en su cabeza la cual desapareció mientras trataba de acomodar el lugar-

Sasuke fue hacia su habitación, se sentía satisfecho con la comida pero nunca se lo diría, no le "daría alas" para traerla como en la infancia pegada a el como un "chicle". Comida era comida, si, el no sabia cocinar, pero eso no le impidió sufrir hambres, Karin "cocinaba" o hacia el intento, así que el comía, supiera como supiera, pero esta "sencilla" pasta con tomates pareciese como si hubiese comido un gran platillo y lo hubiese dejado con ganas de mas, cosa que la peliroja no había logrado aunque ella le hubiese servido mas porciones de su fría e insípida comida.

Tomo el pergamino de Karin y lo metió a su bolso amarrado a su pierna, volteo hacia su cama vio las sabanas revueltas, se acerco y al acomodarlas de nuevo ese olor de vainilla y lavanda, ese maldito olor que le quemaba la nariz y al mismo tiempo era relajante, acerco su rostro a la almohada mullida donde Sakura había descansado y aspiro profundamente, gruño por lo bajo y se separo, camino hacia la puerta y volvió a la cocina.

Al entrar inspecciono, todo estaba diferente, que había hecho esa mujer?

-Me tome la libertad de acomodar algunas cosas, todo estaba demasiado revuelto y muy sucio, no me tomo mucho tiempo y pude acomodar todo, incluso los cajones, no están rotos asi que solo los coloque en su lugar dando mas espacio y organización a la…

-No te tomes libertades que no tienes…

-Bueno, yo, era…

-Vamos con la vieja

-Tenle mas respeto!

-Hn…

Ambos salieron de la Mansión con rumbo a la torre del Hokage. Sin percatarse de una mujer peliroja que los observaba desde lejos.

-Maldita zorra, maldita, maldita, maldita!- decía mientras se agarraba la ropa y la apretaba casi queriéndola romper- cuando termine contigo, Sasuke-kun será mío, mío, mío y de nadie mas, yo seré quien retoce en sus sabanas, yo seré a quien bese cada noche y siempre me va a hacer el amor, a mi, a mi, a mi, a mi! Morirás pronto Sakura Haruno, yo me encargare de eso.

-Yoh Karin… -una voz burlona detrás de ella la espantó-

-Maldita sea Suigetsu! Que diablos haces allí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, estas tan urgida de un buen revolcón que ahora espías a las mujeres de Sasuke para imaginar que que eres ellas?

-Cállate maldito engendro mal nacido!

-JAJAJAJA! Solo vengo a darte esto –le mete un papelito en el short- es simplemente para mutuo placer…

-Sueltame imbécil! –dando un puñetazo a la cara del chico, este desaparece transformándose en agua-

La pelirroja saca el papelito de su cadera y lee, lagrimas recorren su rostro mientras se dirige al lugar indicado.

-

* * *

><p>-QUEEEEE?! – grita la Hokage mientras mira a su pupila y al ex vengador- pero por que no viniste conmigo primero Uchiha del demonio?!<p>

-Ya le dije que era su vida o venir acá!

-Y por que demonios tenias que hacer esto!? Es un jutsu tan.. arg! No se ni como describirlo demonios! SHIZUNE! –grita a su asistente-

-Si Tsunade Sama! –Entra la mujer cargando a su cerdito mascota-

-Reúne a un equipo Anbu, debemos encontrar a esa niña y que nos explique mas de esto, y también reúne a otros especialistas para poder crear un contra jutsu, como lo llamas Sasuke?

-Chain no Jutsu – Responde el chico sin énfasis-

-Clasificalo Shizune

-Si señora! –Sale la chica de la habitación con todos los papeles-

Tsunade entrelaza sus manos y mira a ambos

-Tsunade-Sama, quiero preguntar como es que le dio a Sasuke la misión… quiero decir yo como su misión?

-Le dijiste Uchiha?

-No tuve opción

-Asi es Sakura, pero ya veo que fue de hecho lo peor que pude hacer.

-Hn… -Sasuke interrumpio con su monosílabo- ahora no me venga con culpas, la atacaron y se dejo engañar por un muy mal genjutsu, la rescate como siempre y ahora yo soy el culpable?

-Asi es mocoso! Eres el culpable.. un momento.. quien te ataco Sakura?

-Ah… yo..

-Rebeldes, ve como esta aldea necesita de otro sistema? –Sasuke espetó-

-Eso no puede ser posible, la alianza shinobi no tiene rebeldes, han sido contados todos y cada uno de los aldeanos de todas partes.

-Pues se les escaparon, si yo estuviera al mando

-Pero no lo estas! Y aun les falta mucho a Naruto y a ti como para siquiera aspirar a este cargo!

-Tsunade Sama que es lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora entonces?

-Yo voy a moverme, no te preocupes, por ahora es mas importante deshacer este "Chain no Jutsu", no pueden separarse a mas de un kilometro, eso quiere decir que tendrán que vivir juntos.

Ambos shinobis abren los ojos desmesuradamente

-Sakura, tu nuevo departamento no es tan grande como para que Sasuke también viva en el, pero tu mocoso si tienes una gran mansión, y ahora que Karin desapareció tienes aun mas espacio. Decidido, Sasuke aun tienes la misión de Sakura…así que Vivirán Juntos.

-Pero Tsunade Sama! Como …!?

-No quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que esta moelstia!

-Te aguantas mocoso! –grito Tsunade- Es tu misión y es tu culpa que no se puedan separar, no podemos correr el riesgo que e una de esas uno salga a mas de un kilometro y se estrangulen! Ahora, tengo entendido que tu mansión esta deteriorada, estas de suerte, puedes tomar lo que necesites para remodelar y tendras la ayuda de quienes sean necesarios. Ademas, te lo ganaste, hay varios aldeanos que quieren ayudar a restaurar el barrio Uchiha, incluso, quieren vivir allí por que se sienten mas seguros.

-Hn –Sasuke sonríe de medio lado-

-Tsunade Sama.. yo…

-Escucha y obedece Sakura, mientras no tengamos respuesta a esto, las misiones para ambos quedan suspendidas, excepto por la ya nombrada. No podemos arriesgarnos Sakura, tendras que tomar medicamentos y controlar tu nivel de estres… -saca un botiquín- esto lo tenia guardado para que el mocoso viniera por el ahora ya no hay nada que ocultar, debes tomar este suero especial y estas pastillas para que duermas tranquila

-Si Tsunade sama.

-Entonces, puedo tener al barrio Uchiha bajo mi control?

- Te lo has ganado mocoso, pero te estaré observando

-Piensa que convocare a un golpe de estado?

-Sasuke!- grita Sakura –

-No creo que seas capaz, tus "ganas de hacer las cosas bien" es mas fuerte y además, los aldeanos que te consideran son simples aldeanos, no son ninjas entrenados.-Tsunade sonríe mientras lo observa-

-Es muy lista no es asi? –Sasuke cierra sus ojos y sonríe-

-De otro modo ni siquiera lo hubiese mencionado, ahora váyanse, debo hacer mucho ahora-

-Bien… -Sasuke da media vuelta y se va-

-Sakura…-Tsunade menciona mirando desde la ventana-

-Si Tsunade-Sama? -responde la pelirosa-

-El chico tiene una nueva perspectiva, quiere cambios, quiere hacer las cosas bien, su actitud es aun algo… no, no es algo, es en verdad arisca y eso le traerá problemas, tu necesitas superar lo de tus padres necesitas enfocarte un poco mas en ti tenerte mas cuidado, eres mi pupila y me preocupas, por favor tenlo en cuenta

-Si Tsunade Sama, muchas gracias.

-Ahora vete o ese mocoso te hara saber que están lejos…

-Claro, -toma el botiquín- con su permiso – da media vuelta y sale de la oficina-

Saliendo del edificio, Sakura mira a Sasuke quien dándole la espalda le menciona-

-Eres muy lenta

-Y tu te apresuras demasiado.

-Hn… -comienza a caminar-

Sakura iba a una distancia "prudente" de el pero, aun asi los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse…

"Esos no son Sasuke y Sakura?" "Por que estarán juntos?" "Han escuchado que Naruto Sama y Hinata Hyuga están comprometidos no?, Seran Sakura Sama y Sasuke Uchiha quien también quieran comprometerse?"

Sakura al escuchar tantos murmullos se le sube el color a las mejillas e intenta caminar mas aprisa que el pelinegro quien la ignora por completo. Llegando al centro de la aldea, Sasuke saca la orden de la Hokage y comienza a mirar los puestos improvisados de maderas, y mano de obra para restaurar su casa asi como el barrio Uchiha, la gente comenzó a arremolinarse y como si de un político experto se tratase, Sasuke comenzó un pequeño discurso en el centro-

-Con el permiso de la Hokage- muestra el papel- el barrio de mi antiguo Clan, será restaurado, podrán vivir las familias que deseen unirse, desde ahora todo el mundo que desee vivir allí será bienvenido, restauraremos cada casa y edificio, nuevos comercios y trabajos, desde ahora el barrio Uchiha es parte de un todo, del nuevo comienzo de la aldea de la hoja.

Varios aplaudieron, otros se conmovieron a las lagrimas y Sakura observaba, no conocía a ese Sasuke de palabra amplia, que daba esperanza a un pueblo desgarrado hasta las entrañas, un nuevo comienzo como el lo habia dicho y ella estaría dispuesta a colaborar.

Sasuke alentó a la gente a hacer una lista de familias que decidieran trasladarse al barrio para hacer las suficientes viviendas, planificar edificios con ayuda de constructores y mano de obra que en menos de media hora tenia a su servicio. Sakura sorprendida se quedo a la sombra observando, maravillada de lo buen líder que Sasuke era para todas esas personas

No habían pasado mas de 40 minutos y Sasuke se acerco a la pelirosa.

-Hn andando…

-Ah? A donde?

-A tu casa,

-Pero Tsunade Sama dijo que

-Y acaso tienes ropa en mi casa?

-Ah… bueno… yo…

-Andando… -dijo y se dio media vuelta esperando que la pelirosa le indicara el camino-

INCREIBLE! El era tan comunicativo y gran líder y cuando hablaba con ella era el mundo del monosílabo y pocas palabras. La chica paso rápido chocando su hombro con la espalda de pelinegro en un gesto molesto a lo que Sasuke respondió con un gruñido casi imperceptible.

Sasuke quedo fuera de la casa mientras Sakura recogia a mil por hora lo "necesario" varias cajas las cuales ya había preparado para su departamento pero dejando el resto de la casa intacto, solo con unas mantas sobre los muebles y cuadros familiares… solo llevaba consigo una foto donde estaban sus padres y ella disfrutando de lo que hubiese parecido un hermoso día.

-Yo… bueno… -salio algo apenada de la casa-

Sasuke voltea y ve las cajas, enarca una ceja y un tic se le viene al ojo

-Que es lo que llevas allí? Aun no sabes si te vas este mismo fin de semana y tu llevas para vivir meses!

- Es lo que necesito Uchiha… ahora me vas a ayudar o no?

-Tu eres la de la fuerza sobrehumana!

-Vaya caballero que resultaste ser…

La chica apila las cajas y las levanta comenzando a caminar

-Solo cierra la casa por favor, espero que no arruine tu manicure.!

-TSK!. –Sasuke argumenta y solo cierra la casa dando vuelta a la llave-

Sakura camina detrás del chico mientras trata de no perder el equilibrio, su chakra ha estado fallando por momentos debido a la anemia pero sigue en pie tratando de no ir demasiado lento

CRASH!

Se oye a lo lejos, Sasuke lo ignora un momento pero al ya no sentir la presencia de la pelirosa da media vuelta

-Maldición… -menciona entre dientes pero sin prisa, regresa por el mismo camino y la encuentra recogiendo las cajas, en un tropiezo al parecer ella se había desvanecido, y la "fuerza sobrehumana" se había ido.

-Hmp, - Sasuke se inclina a verla mientras ella de rodillas acomoda sus cosas

-Búrlate, vamos… -dice ella acomodando todo bruscamente-

-No me es gracioso

-Si, por supuesto – al acomodar todo, ella trata de ponerse de pie pero no puede, se desbalancea y cae de nuevo al piso de sentón- auch.. –se ve el pie teniendo el tobillo inflamado debajo de la bota- diantres, maldita grieta- menciona, a lo que Sasuke se percata de que efectivamente cerca, había una grieta la cual provocaría que la pelirosa perdiese el equilibrio-

Sasuke invoca un par de clones a los que les indica llevar las cajas a la mansión, toma del brazo a Sakura ayudándola a levantarse y esta por su parte sorprendiéndose ante tal acto

-Sube a mi espalda- Le dice el chico mientras ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que cierta Hyuga los observaba con su Byakugan-

-Sasuke…

-No tenemos todo el día… -se inclina esperándola-

Sakura se "monta" en su espalda abrazándose del cuello del chico y este sujetando las piernas de la pelirosa comienza su viaje de regreso a la mansión-

Lejos del lugar

-Ohhh, Naruto nii-san tiene que saber esto jujujujuju –

-Casa Hyuga-

-QUEE?! Sakura-chan y el Teme juntos!? Abrazados!? BESÁNDOSE!?

-Naruto nii-san, ni estaban abrazados ni estaban besándose, solo estaban juntos, parece que Sasuke la llevaba a algún lugar, varios clones llevaban cajas al parecer de Sakura-San

-Si es cierto lo que me dices Hanabi-chan seguramente la vieja Tsunade debe saber algo… iré a investigar, podrías decirle a Hinata que volveré lo mas rápido posible?

-Claro nii-san

Naruto presuroso llego a donde la Hokage y esta le dijo solo lo necesario…

-PERO QUE!? POR QUE!? SASUKE LA PUEDE VIOLAR!

-Cállate Naruto! Ya te dije por que y por que es secreto! Tu preocúpate por tu boda! Vivirán Juntos y punto.

-Pero Obachan!

-Naruto.. te he dicho que pienso con respecto a eso…

-Eh? -Pregunta sin saber ni que –

-No me digas Obachan! –de un golpe lo saca de la oficina- Kami! Dame paciencia! No puedo creer q se case…

La mansión Uchiha se veía solitaria y fría, eso pensó Sakura cuando entró e nueva cuenta, las cajas estaban en el pasillo donde e encontraban las habitaciones, Sasuke se condujo dentro de su habitación y dejo a la chica sobre su cama, nuevamente.

Se incorporo y se fue al baño donde trajo agua y un bol, saco un sobre del cajón de su buró y lo mezclo con el agua la cual hizo efervescencia

-Que es eso?

-Quítate la bota y mete el pie allí, es un des inflamatorio efectivo.

-Entiendo, -La chica elevo su pierna pero no pudo remover la bota, estaba "atorada" en el pie inflamado- diantres… -dice por lo bajo sintiendo algo de dolor-

-Hn..- Sasuke saca un kunai y con cuidado abre la bota sacando el pie de la pelirosa metiéndolo al agua-

-AH!... –grita mientras el agua hace mas efervescencia al contacto con su piel-

-Dejara de doler pronto –Sakura lo observa, como es posible que este chico sea tan bipolar?, un lado frio, un lado político y ahora un lado preocupante, le falta por ver su lado lujurioso y el lado llorón no?-

- Shh! - -Dijo la pelirosa al tratar de callar su mente-

-hump- Sasuke levantándose va al cajón de nuevo y trae un par de vendas y un ungüento, regresa y seca con un paño el pie de la chica, le pone el ungüento y venda el pie- con eso bastara, mañana no tendrás dolor o inflamación-

-Como sabes eso?

-Es lo que usaba cuando Orochimaru lograba… -se callo por un instante, no iba a revelar esos momentos de "casi" debilidad ante ella…- Kabuto me enseño a fabricarlo, iré a preparar las cosas para reparar el barrio, escoge una habitación e instálate allí.

-Pero las ocupan tus amigos no?

-Entonces escoge una habitación vacía.

-Bien…

Sasuke salió de la mansión y comenzó a planificar todas las obras junto a varios aldeanos

Sakura comenzó a tener movilidad en el pie y decidió comenzar su nueva tarea de instalación, despacio recorrió el pasillo de las habitaciones, las cuales, las ocupadas por los amigos de Sasuke estaban cerradas con pestillo incluyendo una al final. Solo había una disponible, frente a la habitación de el.

Como pudo movió las cajas, encontró trapos con los cuales comenzó a sacudir el polvo y limpiar las paredes, recogió algunas cosas tiradas y las coloco en una caja vacía, hacia mucho calor a pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultádo, y las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, termino de limpiar y termino exhausta, claro, estaba enferma y haciendo todo eso apenas si una persona normal podría siquiera aguantar. Decidió ir a dormir, tomó su suero y saco unas mantas, las coloco en el piso cual futón improvisado, saco su pijama y comenzó a desvestirse.

Sasuke había terminado con la planeación y organización del nuevo barrio Uchiha, en la mañana comenzarían con la primer vivienda así que decidió regresar a casa, había dado tiempo suficiente para que Sakura se hubiese instalado y entro por la puerta lateral del lado del jardín interior. La ventana de la habitación frente a el estaba abierta, y allí estaba ella, quitándose la ropa, sin pudor, como si fuese una función privada solo para el; vio caer el sostén que ella había desabrochado para llevarse las manos a esos pechos nada voluptuosos pero si bien formados, apretándolos un poco, masajeándolos debido a la presión que le ejercía aquella prenda y vio como lentamente esos pezones rosas se erguían después de que ella los había estimulado, un tirón debajo de su pantalón le advirtió que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el estimulo ocular que se estaba llevando acabo y un tic en el ojo surgió, desvió la mirada maldiciéndose por dentro pero sin ningún ápice de seguir su camino, regreso la mirada y allí seguía ella pero ahora tenia una camiseta de tirantes anchos cubriendo su piel, un sudor frio y decepción se apoderaron de el- "pero que demonios"- se dijo así mismo y enfadado entro a casa directo al baño donde abrió la ducha fría y se metió aun con ropa-

-Vivir con ella uh?, ya veremos… -dijo bajo la ducha mientras Sakura se preparaba para dormir-

* * *

><p>Hay weeeeeeey! Que onda como vieron el capitulo? Son las 3:30 am y si a esa hora me inspire y lo termine. Díganme, les gusto? No?<p>

Le sigo?

No le sigo?

Doy un cambio monumental?

Díganme!

Presiónenme!

Gracias por leerme!


	6. Buenas Nuevas!

LAS ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS SON:

Gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo con este su fanfic "LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE" este seguirá en línea, y lo voy a seguir con los capítulos mejor redactados y una mejora en la gramática

Entonces.

Este será tentativamente un "Schedule" emm horario?... como se diría?... errr.. bueno el tiempo de actualización de MIA y LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE se entrelazaran. A que me refiero?

A que mi musa inspiradora esta de huevona, y además la época navideña y de fin de año esta cerca, entonces. Esto será asi…..

Esta semana como ven actualizo MIA….

**La próxima semana actualizo LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE**

Después de la actualización de "la esposa…" la próxima semana será de MIA. Es decir una semana si, una semana no espero me comprendan, no quisiera darles una lectura muy equis o fea donde escriba al chile sin pensar, eso no.

Sin mas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por compartir el fanfic entre sus amigos y muchas gracias por aguantar mis retardos. Los AMO A TODOS!

No olviden dejarme sus reviews eh!


End file.
